Gettin' Back To Hogwarts
by Little Lady Slytherin
Summary: Violet Rush was just a normal girl. Until she wasn't. Join her on her adventure as she, a muggle, turns Hogwarts on its head. Spoiling adventures and finding friends has never been more fun. Rated T for now, might go up. Neville x Violet x Luna.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the far-off land of Camden, New Jersey, I was kidnapped by a piece of jewelry I bought from a tiny old lady in the back corner of a this year's Geekycon. It started on a warm July day. July thirty-first to be specific. Harry Potter's birthday. What better way to spend to spend such a spectacular day than at one of the sources of the magic in the air, Geekycon. A convention meant for nerds and geeks of all things Harry Potter. That was a place meant for me.

On the last day of the convention I had been walking around the back, more sketchy booths of the convention. The booths, tables, and stands that seemed to sell the authentic pieces, but for some reason everyone else, but me, avoided. While I was wandering through the empty setting I felt a tug on my soul. The feeling attached to the tug wasn't threatening or worrisome, more like a completeness. So I followed it. The tug turned into pulling, which turned into full on yanking. When the feeling subsided I stood in front of a booth managed by a tiny old lady with an aged but regal face framed by slowly graying brunette hair.

Her booth was set up at a rickety, circular, table finished with an antique mahogany stain. The ancient stand was covered with a heavy tablecloth, the color of blood and trimmed with an aged gold thread. She sold beautiful pendants and rings that only seem to appear in movies and aged, leather bound books showcasing the strangest topics. Her warm gaze and mysterious aura seemed to draw me in. Looking upon her selection one piece of jewelry seemed to radiate power from its core. A Time-Turner. My instincts questioned my reasoning for purchasing the strange item, but nothing could avert my attention from the exquisite piece. The detail was impeccable and seemed to be hand crafted exactly to the books specifications. With the money I saved for the trip, I purchased the necklace, and a beautifully well kept book from her selection, and continued on with the last day of the convention.

It seemed that my luck was on high. Every day after the convention was over I wore the golden Time-Turner everywhere, and it was like I was floating on a cloud. I was so happy. The only times you could find me without the magical sands were in the shower and when I was sleeping. I could not risk the metal rusting, or any of the enchanted piece to get damaged. It had been a peaceful time for the next three weeks after my amazing experience at Geekycon. Then the pieces of that peace were scattered around me in pieces like the shards of a broken mirror when my birthday hit.

It was a normal day, I was at work. That's where the cracks started.

It was a busy day, as it was both saturday and the outlets, but nothing I couldn't handle. Around noon I went off for my lunch break. I wanted to splurge a bit considering I was turning nineteen. Of course, my bipolar luck seemed to flip from the good to the bad as soon as I stepped into the food court.

I was an odd girl. So of course I had some girls from school who really didn't like me all that much. Even though we graduated I was still their source of entertainment every time they saw me. And they saw me as soon as I walked into the food court. I quickly went to grab my lunch but of course when I turned around it was knocked out of my hand and slammed to the floor. This caused the food to splatter all over my new dress. Before I had time to recover from the shock the girls began to blettile me and drag me through the court. I was mortified and angry. I didn't know what to do. So I reacted on instinct and slapped the girls hands that were on my arms and I ran. My vision was blurred by tears and I didn't even know where I was going. I just wanted to get away. Away from the embarrassment and away from the horror of my "friends."

I ran and ran until I reached the parking lot. But still I kept running. I was so caught in my emotions that I didn't seem to notice the truck that was heading for me.

It was like a scene from a movie. The headlights had approached and everything happened in slow motion.

I was hit. It hurt.

I just wanted it to stop.

I didn't notice the chip in my time-turner or the golden glow that it seemed to emmit.

I was encased in the light.

I felt weightless.

It didn't hurt. It was warm.

The light was blinding.

The next thing I knew I was falling as the world blackened before me.


	2. Chapter 1: To Have a Home

Chapter 1: To Have a Home

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a tall and thin man, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice and was said to have long and skilful fingers. His eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and usually twinkled with kindness and mischief. He was also quite well aged at a sturdy one-hundred nine years old, and could be seen wearing half-moon spectacles and a colourful array of robes, ranging from purple to crimson-red.

Now, the defeater of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, prided himself with being the serene and ethereal grandfather figure that was used a calm tone more often than not. However, This was the day a sixteen year old girl, that he's never seen before, shows up in the Hogwarts kitchens just minutes before the new Hogwarts students were supposed to be sorted he may lose that calm and collected demeanor, if only for a little while.

Professor Dumbledore was having a relatively calm day, considering everyone in the castle were making last minute preparations for the incoming students. The older students were beginning to trickle from the cold outside air to the carriages and finally into the warm inviting entrance hall of Hogwarts.

The Great Hall within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an amazing sight. It was a large stone hall that could easily hold all of the school's students, staff, and guests.

Four long wooden tables stood in the center of the hall where students of each of the four houses sat during mealtimes were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the front of the grand room, stood an elevated table at which the entire Hogwarts staff sits during mealtimes, and other events. The highlight of what is also called the "Head Table" sat a gold throne-like chair in the centre of the table where the current Headmaster or Headmistress would sit. To the left of the table was a large wooden door which leads to a chamber with portraits.

The hall itself had tall, skillfully crafted, and well aged, stone walls that reach up to the ceiling. Once you got over the grandness of the hall, the ceiling is the most enchanting aspect of the entire room, with thousands and thousands of candles that floated in midair over the expanse of the hall, illuminating the room. Behind the candles was the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky above. Many thought that it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that it was surprising the Great Hall didn't simply open onto the heavens.

Hundreds of students dressed in black robes with red, yellow, green and blue trims filed into the hall. It was loud within the enclosed hall, almost deafeningly so. Almost every child in the room was talking to one friend or another, catching up or gossiping about their summer vacations. Once the last of the students were settled into their seats, waiting for the sorting, Professor Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall, who had come into the room to inform him of the arrival of the first years, and told her to bring them in so that the sorting may begin.

*A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall lead in a line of nervous first years who were looking at the room in awe. They stopped in front of the head table waiting for what would happen next. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years on the risen platform. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. The students anxiously stared at the Tattered piece of cloth. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. When the applause died down, Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause, then -"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and the girl named Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy next to a messy raven haired boy in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

"Malfoy, Draco" swaggered forward when his name was called and by the look on his face, got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many people left after that. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, "Potter, Harry!"

As the small boy stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Just before the hat went over his tiny head, if one were to look away from the so called "boy-who-lived," they would see almost everyone in the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. A few minutes passed before the hat finally shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

He quickly took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table.

Percy the Gryffindor Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" When Harry was seated he looked up at the Head Table and at the end nearest him, he saw Hagrid giving him a thumbs up.

When the hall finally settled down the sorting started up again. There were now only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a tall Black boy, joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw. "Weasley, Ronald," was a pale green when he walked up to the stool. Seconds later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally, "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

The dishes in front of the students were now piled with food. There were so many selections: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The feast progressed smoothly as the students ate and socialised with the others around them. About fifteen minutes into the feast, however, there was a 'pop,' that went unnoticed for everyone but the staff, and a tiny creature with large, bat-like ears and bulging blue eyes the size of tennis balls appeared next to Dumbledore in a bow so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the cold floor. It wore a crisp white tea towel with the Hogwarts crest stitched across the front.

"Professor Dumblydore, sir. Piskey bes in the kitchens preparing desserts for new students, when Piskey bes seeing a student who no bes dressed like a student eating dinner on a stool in front of fireplace. When Piskey bes asking girl why she no eat with other student, girl says she no bes a student. She bes sneakin' in she bes telling Piskey! So Piskey bes telling girl to stay put, then Piskey comes to tell Professor Dumblydore. Piskey no know why girl bes here, but she no seem dangerous." Piskey the House-elf whispered to the Headmaster.

With a calm face Professor Dumbledore leaned over to a worried looking Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of the school.

"I shall go check on the situation. Let the students eat and serve dessert. If I am not back by the end of the feast send the children off to their common rooms. Do not fret. I do not believe that there is anything to worry about," He said in a calm voice to the worried woman. Professor McGonagall was a tall and rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses on her stern face. She was wearing an emerald green cloak and her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She watched as Dumbledore stood without another word and walked out of the hall led by the worried House-elf.

He walked down a flight of stone steps, but instead of ending up in a gloomy underground passage like the one on the right hand side of the marble staircase, he found himself in a broad stone corridor, brightly lit with torches, and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food. He passed A few barrels are stacked against the wall in a nook on the right-hand side of the corridor, concealing the entrance to the Hufflepuff Basement. He walked up to a portrait of a gigantic silver fruit bowl. He reached his hand up and tickled the pear in the portrait. It giggled and turned into a large green door handle.

The kitchen was gigantic, with a high-ceiling and five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall above. There was a large quantity of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, on counter-tops or stoves, and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door.

Dumbledore looked around until he spotted the intruding figure. Sitting on a small wooden stool, like the one used for the sorting, just off to the side of the actual flames was a petite girl with long wavy hair that reached down to her mid back and was colored an ombre from dark violet to a light lilac, almost white in its shade. Her face was turned towards the fireplace as she ate a small sandwich, ivory skin glowing in the firelight, and her shoulders were covered by a throw blanket with the Hogwarts crest stitched into it. She looked content, but by the clothes she was wearing she also looked muggle. The question was: 'how in the world did a muggle girl get to Hogwarts?'

 ***Most of the Sorting was taken directly from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter Seven- "The Sorting Hat"**

 ****Descriptions of the halls and people are from Harry Potter Wikia**


End file.
